The Elf Wars
by Ultima15
Summary: 100 years before the events of Megaman Zero, the world is threatened when Dr. Vile declares a war against humanity and Reploids. X and his forces must now fight against the destructive force. However, a hero will stand to help in humanity's hour of need
1. Chapter 1

**Ultima: Hello everyone. Today, I decided to make a new story. It's a story about a legendary hero, who sealed himself away for humanity's sake. However, his role before his sealing was important as well. Welcome to a story of an apocalyptic age, where hope is given to those who are willing to fight.**

** The Elf Wars**

**Characters:**

**X: The hero of the Megaman X series. He is now the leader of the utopian ideal, Neo Arcadia. Has a pacifistic nature. He believes that humans and Reploids can one day live in peace.**

**Zero: The legendary Maverick Hunter. He is revived in this story, before his sealing.**

**Harpuia: One of X's 4 Guardians. He is the Megaman of the Sky, as he was given X's air armor.**

**Has a cold and distant personality.**

**Fefnir: One of X's 4 Guardians. He is the Megaman of Fire(or Land, whichever one applies to you.), as he was given X's combat armor. Has an immature and brash personality.**

**Leviathan: One of X's 4 Guardians. She is the Megaman of Ice(or Water, whichever one applies to you.), as she was given X's underwater armor. She is tomboyish, as well as childish.**

**Phantom: One of X's 4 Guardians. He is the Megaman of the Shadows, as he was given X's stealth armor. He is concise and silent, but shows maturity, unlike Fefnir and Leviathan.**

**Miss Ciel: The creator of the Dark Elf, as well as the antibody material for Zero. She appears to be interested in the Sigma Virus. Has a warm and open personality.**

**Dr. Vile: A co-worker of Miss Ciel as well as the mastermind behind the Elf Wars. He believes that the world will only be in peace once he controls it himself. He is the creator of Omega.**

**Omega: Dr. Weil's bloodthirsty masterpiece. He is supposedly the ultimate Reploid created.**

**Ultima: So, there's the character bios'. I will start the story soon, so please wait. o.O**

**In the meantime, this story will explain almost everything that happened before the events of Megaman Zero 1. So, until then, Adieu!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hero of Legend

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Megaman characters, or the franchise. But I like to believe that I own Zero… =)**

**Zero: That makes me feel like merchandise…=/**

**Chapter 1: The Hero of Legend**

_Peace. A great promise…Maybe too great. Some promises in this world cannot _

_be kept. Maybe this is one of them. So why were we created? That dream of peace, _

_were the chances better when we were created? Or did we make things worse? _

_Whatever the matter, I only believe in one thing. Peace between the Reploids and _

_humans…it's a dream I must make into reality…_

"Neo Arcadia… Believed to be a utopia. Far from it… In fact, its just a silly

dream." A man stood by the window. He had a cold stare in his eyes, as he watched the

city from outside. Dressed in green armor, you couldn't help but think he was different.

"That's enough Harpuia…" The man being addressed stood up. He was in dark

armor, but like Harpuia, his aura was different from the rest of the crowd.

"…Even you should know why Master X built Neo Arcadia by now…" he said.

"Phantom… Just because you agree with Master X doesn't mean that I do as

well…" Harpuia backlashed coldly. "Humans and Reploids living in peace…what

blasphemy!"

"Yet it is your job to protect that vision…Ironic isn't it?" Phantom smiled. He

stood and walked to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harpuia asked.

"…I'm joining Master X at the Research Facility… Apparently, someone found

out how a cure…" Phantom left the room. Harpuia only rambled on.

"That piece of trash that they recovered from the ruins? Ha! Just what are they

thinking, reviving something like that…"

Inside the Research Facility, a group of scientists were talking with Phantom.

"…How goes the experiment?" Phantom asked.

"We are at best 90% complete." The scientists shuffled nervously.

"…Is something the matter?" Phantom asked.

Someone's voice rose up. "Just what kind of experiment are we doing???"

The owner of the voice was a middle aged man. "Just what is Master X thinking,

reviving the body of former Reploid, when the world is in the middle of a turmoil??"

Phantom only replied calmly," Master X knows what he is doing… He believes

that this can help bring peace into the world… So, until then, keep working on this…"

Phantom then disappeared… The scientists dispersed and went back. Only the

lone man stood there.

"Vile…." A woman stood behind him. "Vile… why do you question X so

much? All he is trying to do is make the world a better place."

"Ah…Miss Ciel… I don't believe that doing this is making the world any more

peaceful… The world needs someone with an iron fist to hold its reins."

With that, Vile went away. Miss Ciel was only left. But as she stood, she looked

at the body of the experimentation. It was a man…or what appeared to be one. Dressed

in red armor, it lay in stasis.

"So…it truly is the hero of legend….Zero…"

**Ultima: Wow…that was very little for a 1****st**** chapter. But I am still formulating for ideas on this story, so I'm sorry…but that's it for now.**

**Honou: Sheesh…that's all? Now, I'm starting to doubt your writing abilities.**

**Ultima: *Ignoring Honou's comment* He was just kidding folks. So please review, and look for the next chapter, Revival.**


End file.
